My First Mother's Day
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: Hotch/Reid-Jack. "Era difícil saber cuando toda conciencia resultó ensombrecida bajo una nube de colores brillantes, impregnada a una muy sencilla tarjeta casera que, trazada con la más burda caligrafía, recitaba: 'Feliz día de las madres'."


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Criminal Minds por más que lo sueñe, me queje, acose a su cast o lo escriba mil y un veces en mis cartas de navidad para Santa Claus.

Así que no, desgraciadamente para mí, Criminal Minds y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mark Gordon Company y la idea original de Jeff Davis para la cadena americana CBS, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada de esto con fines de lucro; sólo para mi insana diversión. No obstante, y por desgracia para ellos, sí soy dueña de una laptop, acceso a internet no pagado por mi bolsillo, una mente perversa y mucho tiempo libre que combinados dan… bueno… un fanfiction como éste ; D

Aclarado eso (y aparentemente libre de demandas) podemos continuar : 3 …

**Notas: **¿Acerca de este fic? Bueno, comencé a pensar en él a eso de junio, cosa no muy buena tomando en cuenta que acababa de pasar el mes de mayo, y junto con él el día de las madres (tanto en USA como acá dónde vivo).

Y fue un "Nah, polvo en el viento de tu mente surrealista, amiga mía. Polvo en el viento". Pero, comenzó a gustarme la idea, la hablé con mi mejor amiga (yay! My Soulmate-bigsister-bichito la-Monge!) Y al final decidí que tenía que hacerla… y vaya que me dio pelea, y un final que realmente no fue lo que esperaba después de tanto tiempo. XDD

Tengo que decir que es súper fluff XD, de verdad (aparte del tinte medio angst) creo que estuvo por darme un coma diabético… espero eso no se contagie TANTO con mis otros fics. ._.

ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Lo subo hoy 13 de mayo porque, en vista de que no todos los países latinoamericanos celebramos el día de las madres el mismo día, decidí tomar la fecha de Estados Unidos (donde el día de las madres es cada segundo domingo del mes de mayo).

Esta historia se desarrollaría en el 9 de mayo de 2010. Siguiendo la cronología de Criminal Minds, el primer día de las madres de Jack sin Haley (cuya muerte, sucedió más o menos en noviembre de 2009). Cosa que ahora les dará una idea de esta historia ;3

Espero que les guste ^^

**My first mother's day**

**Hotch/Reid-Jack**

No estaba seguro de qué fue exactamente lo que le despertó. Pudo tratarse del aroma a desayuno recién preparado que cosquilleó afanoso por sus receptores olfativos, haciendo a su estómago reaccionar, apelando así a una mera respuesta incondicionada; quizá se trató de los repentinos movimientos que el diminuto cuerpo hizo enérgicamente a ras del suyo, deshaciéndose del que pudo ser un pacífico despertar; o esa aguda vocecilla infantil que con estrepitosa dulzura taladró agresiva en sus oídos, interviniendo un sueño que ahora no recordaba muy bien.

Pudo bien ser una en especial, o todas a la vez. Era difícil saber cuando toda conciencia resultó ensombrecida bajo una nube de colores brillantes, impregnada a una muy sencilla tarjeta casera que, trazada con la más burda caligrafía, recitaba: "Feliz día de las madres".

Se frotó los párpados antes de mirar de nuevo; sí, el trozo de papel todavía estaba ahí, entre las pequeñas manos de Jack Hotchner. Quien sonreía para él de una forma casi angelical, tal como si uno de los rayos de sol que traspasaba por entre el delgado cortinaje se hubiese posado exclusivamente sobre su rostro regordete.

En medio de su desconcierto, pasó sus grandes ojos sobre la bandeja colocada en la mesita de luz, justo bajo la lámpara, siendo atraído por el dulce aroma del café ya preparado, mera compañía de panqueques y rosquillas azucaradas. Después sólo restó divisar la silueta que le observaba expectante al pie de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sutil sonrisa adornándole: Aaron Hotchner.

-¡Feliz día de las madres, Spencer! –exclamó Jack, sin incomodidad alguna de hacerlo nuevamente.

Se arrojó a sus brazos, enroscándose con nula delicadeza a su cuello. Spencer no reaccionó al instante, pero en breve momento estrechó al pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. No lo pensó realmente.

-… Gracias. –fue lo único que escapó de su garganta cuando el infante se separó para verle a los ojos. Y la sonrisa que prontamente trazaron los ajenos labios, le dijo que había sido suficiente.

-Hice esto para ti –obvió Jack, entregándole la tarjeta, desprendiendo en medio de sus rápidos movimientos unas cuantas chispas de brillantina no acogidas por el pegamento-. Papi y yo te hicimos el desayuno –señaló hacia la bandeja, casi creyendo tratarse de la primera vez que Spencer le había visto-. Pero la traje yo solito.

-G-Gracias. –en realidad esa pudiese tratarse de la única palabra que su cerebro conseguía codificar con la suficiente claridad para ser tocada por sus cuerdas vocales.

-Jack –le llamó Aaron al instante, atrayendo su atención-, creo que ya podemos dejar que Spencer se levante y desayune. Ahora, ¿por qué no vas tú a terminar de comer para que podamos salir de paseo hoy?

El menor asintió efusivo. Besó la mejilla del joven y salió a toda velocidad, trotando sus piececitos fuera de la habitación.

Las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron. Aaron aún era capaz de saborear la incredulidad en el rostro de Spencer. Suspiró, permitiéndose sentarse pesadamente sobre la cama, liberando la tensión que había mantenido sobre sus hombros la que pudo ser la reacción de Reid hacia Jack.

-Traté de disuadirlo, te juro que traté. –los gruesos dedos se hicieron camino por el corto cabello negro, obviando su falta de una excusa convincente.

-¿Qué fue exactamente _eso_? –su voz era neutra, aún atisbada de desconcierto.

-Hoy es segundo domingo de mayo –arqueó una de sus cejas, burlándose con sus evasivas-. Día de las madres.

-… Sí, es exactamente AHÍ dónde pierdo la pista.

Calló, divisando cómo Aaron se deslizaba por la longitud de la cama para inclinarse al borde del colchón, descansando sus rodillas sobre la delgada alfombra.

-No sabría cómo explicártelo –dijo suavemente, acunando una de las delgadas manos del doctor entre las suyas-. Todas en realidad serían conjeturas.

-Aaron… -arqueó la ceja, con ese peculiar tono demandante; no sedería tan fácilmente.

-Por ahora vamos a la cocina, desayunemos, conversemos y después de ello haremos lo que tú quieras, así se nada –besó sus nudillos, acariciando después la zona son sus dedos-. ¿Te parece?

Spencer suspiró derrotado y asintió para él.

-Que te quede claro que esto no me gusta, y no voy a salir de paseo a ningún lado con las cosas tan raras como están. ¿Entendido?

El señor perfilador fue incapaz de evadir una sonrisa al notar tal eterno intento de "conservar la dignidad"; viniendo de Spencer o Jack, siempre parecía más bien una rabieta.

-Completamente. –depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de tomar la bandeja, haciéndose camino a la cocina.

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando Spencer tomó asiento a la mesa de esa misma cocina. Jack comía lo que suponía era su tercer panqueque, cuya consistencia habría sido modificada bajo una marejada de jarabe sabor maple; y con ello su segundo vaso de leche fría, dejándole ese húmedo bigote blanco que en un santiamén le era sencillo convertir en el artilugio perfecto para imitar a ese subdirector que a todas horas reprocha la fuerza con la que los niños se arrojan la pelota en el patio de recreo.

Sonrió pensando en ello.

Fue cuando Jack comenzó a hablar de cómo había sido su semana en la escuela, con un énfasis notorio hacia la demostración de magia que presentó ante la clase. Sí, sin duda se presumía como el mejor, pese a que Jenny llevó a su nuevo cachorro o que Haden mostró el casco de bomberos que usaba su padre como parte del uniforme.

Con sólo migajas de sobra, Aaron hizo una pequeña torre con los trastos y les llevó hasta la pileta, justo en el momento que Spencer hizo ademán de querer hacerlo. El joven siguió escuchando a Jack mientras el agua y el jabón eran restregadas por la vajilla bajo manos que no eran las suyas. Y con simpleza fingió no notar esa "casualidad" fallidamente fingida.

-¿Ya podemos ir de paseo? –preguntó el infante en su propia impaciencia, al instante que divisó a su padre volviendo a la mesa.

-No lo sé, compañero –dijo Aaron, bebiendo los últimos sorbos de su taza de café-. Sé que tienes planes, pero tendrás que preguntarle a Spencer adónde quiere ir. Es su día.

-¡Spencer! –Le llamó emocionado el pequeño, halando de la ancha manga del pijama azul, como si el joven no hubiese escuchado el reciente intercambio de palabras-. ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, Spencer?

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Realmente esperaba que Hotch interviniera, que le ayudara a dejar el asunto de lado; pero esa sonrisa paternal ante la escena, le dejó claro que no sería el caso.

-… Jack, es muy dulce de tu parte pero –chasqueó la lengua, como un estímulo mental que permitiera acudir a las palabras correctas-… no estoy seguro de que…

-Si no sabes podemos ir al centro comercial, y comemos helado, vemos juguetes, y te compramos un regalo. Me dijo Jeremy que pusieron juegos de vídeo nuevos; pero vamos a tener que conseguir muchas monedas –cada palabra adicionada aumentaba el entusiasmo del pequeño, dejando a Spencer sin armamento-. ¡Y podemos ver los perritos y los gatitos de donde venden mascotas!

-Jack –reprendió Aaron irguiendo su mano, semejable a una pared frenando lo que se había convertido en un monólogo-. Todo eso suena divertido, pero primero tienes que preguntarle a Spencer si quiere ir.

Ambos Hotchners miraron a Reid con suma curiosidad, y sus sospechas fueron una afirmación definitiva: en _esto_ estaba solo.

-¿Podemos ir al centro comercial hoy, Spencer?

Había preguntado y sólo quedaba esperar con esa suspensiva sonrisa de brillantes ojos, y sus pequeños puños sujetándose al antebrazo del jovenzuelo. Spencer le miró, manteniendo su pose inerte, sosteniendo el aire que estuvo por exhalar desde los pulmones. Debía ser firme en su elección, no un partícipe de este juego tan enmarañado y falto de sentido.

-Eh… claro. Suena divertido. –sonrió con timidez, acudiendo a su fiel repertorio de respuesta social. No, nunca había sido maravilloso en el autónomo arte de las negativas; mucho menos cuando se trataba de el menor de los Hotchner.

Jack saltó a sus brazos, canturreando sin rima alguna su victoria.

-Muy bien, hombrecito, vamos a buscar tus cosas para que Spencer pueda ir a vestirse, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el padre, alejándose de la estancia.

-Sip.

Y el pequeño se arrojó en sus pies del regazo ajeno al suelo, trotando sus pantuflas azules por el pasillo.

Ese iba a ser un largo día…

Subieron al automóvil. Aun cuando la impotencia a la que él mismo se había brindado parte le pesaba como una losa de piedra sobre su cabeza, no era capaz de ofuscar la emoción infantil o de apagar la calidez familiar con la que ese gesto era obsequiado. Sólo que…. había algo que no dejaba de rondar por su mente.

Al llegar al centro comercial notaron un tumulto mayor al usual; las ofertas para los obsequios de última hora, los adornos brillantes cubiertos de estampados florales, y las imágenes alusivas a todo significado familiar. Había niños corriendo de un lado para el otro, algunos tomados de la mano de una madre que no paraba de observar a su marido cargar con dificultad todo lo que llevaban consigo.

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar. No era que la celebración fuese mala de alguna manera, y en realidad siempre gozaba la atención que recibía por parte de los Hotchner, y lo mucho que se divertían juntos. Pero… ¿era en verdad por él? No lo sabía, y aún dudoso, intentó embonar al día.

Jack caminaba con velocidad frente a ellos, intentando que su padre comprara cada cosa que pensaba "sería bonita para Spencer", incluso aunque el doctor jamás hubiese hecho algún comentario positivo acerca de los cachorros o de tener un videojuego propio. Al final Jack tomó algo más a fin al realismo: un libro, que para su suerte Spencer no había leído. Su hora del almuerzo en la fuente de sodas, o el saborear helados de crema, y gastar unas cuantas monedas en el área de juegos hizo sentir todo más normal. Y verdaderamente agradeció dichos momentos.

Cuando Aaron tomó el relevo como compañero de Jack en mitad de su cacería virtual de zombies, se dio un momento para pensar. Suspiró, preguntándose si éstas eran el tipo de cosas que solían hacer con Haley cada segundo domingo de mayo, o cuando menos qué tan diferentes serían. Sabía cuando ella murió, y los tres comenzaron a vivir juntos, que habría cambios; más responsabilidades, cosas buenas y algunos sacrificios. Pero nunca pensó que se trataría de ser otra persona.

-Es realmente bueno con esa cosa. –señaló la voz de Aaron, extrayéndole de sus pensamientos.

Spencer observó a Jack disparar contra la pantalla junto a otro chico que se acercó a jugar como su nuevo compañero.

-Sí. –musitó sin evidente ánimo.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó el hombre, recogiendo la actitud pensativa de su amante.

Spencer exhaló aire caliente con lentitud.

-Sí –asintió nimiamente-. No me gusta esto, Aaron –esperó por algún atisbo de respuesta, de duda. Pero no lo hubo; el hombre ya sabía que tocarían ese tema-. Ha sido divertido pero… no está bien.

Aaron soltó un suspiro suave y calló un instante, mirándole fijamente:

-Hace tres días, cuando entraste a ducharte, Jack se acercó a mí. Lucía algo preocupado e indeciso; pensé que se había metido en problemas en la escuela, así que imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que ese domingo sería día de las madres y que todavía no te habíamos comprado nada –sonrió en la memoria, casi nostálgico-. Intenté explicarle de una y mil formas porqué no se podía, pero él sólo seguía diciéndome: "no podemos dejar a Spencer sin día de las madres". No le dije nada más. Le pedí a Jessica que hablara con él al día siguiente, y creí que las cosas se habían solucionado –pausó-. Pero me despertó temprano para preparar tu desayuno. Simplemente no pude decirle que no.

Reid se pasó la mano por el cabello, con pesar, fijando sus ojos en una gran mancha de soda seca sobre la alfombra obscura.

-Esto no es bueno para él, Aaron –comenzó el doctor, encarándole nuevamente-. Sí, es muy fácil cumplirle este capricho, pero no está bien. Esto no es para mí, es para su mamá; y eso no es saludable para él, para ti, o para mí –mordió su labio inferior, intentando no delatar el abatimiento en su voz-. Yo no quiero... no soy Haley.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante. Aaron se sintió tan desolado al ver esa angustia serena en los ojos de Spencer; quizá había dejado ir las cosas demasiado lejos sin investigar muy afondo. ¿A caso prefirió ver a su pequeño sonreír y consentir a su amante antes de escarbar en la posibilidad dolorosa que ignoró parsimoniosamente?

-¡Papi! –Gritó Jack, corriendo hasta prácticamente lanzarse sobre su regazo-. Ya se me acabaron las monedas. –sonrió, como si se tratase de una jugarreta.

Aaron brindó una mirada de disculpa hacia el joven antes de volver la atención a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando? –le preguntó, comenzando a indagar el contenido de sus bolsillos.

-Nop –negó, balanceando repetitivo la pequeña cabeza. Luego su rostro explotó en una enorme sonrisa-. Vamos al parque.

Y casi automáticamente Aaron miró a Spencer, encrespado por su propia inseguridad ante los hechos.

-Jack, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa. Estoy seguro de que Spencer debe estar cansado. –tomó sus manitas, balanceándolas en un distractor jugueteo.

El pequeño frunció el seño con total desaprobación.

-Quiero ir al parque –se arrojó hacia Spencer, quien fue sorprendido por la repentina mutación del áspero rostro infantil en una divertida sonrisa-. ¿Vamos al parque, Spencer?

-Jack, te estoy diciendo que es hora de ir a casa. –advirtió Aaron denotando moderadamente su molestia.

-¡No! –Exclamó, ocultando su carita en el regazo-. Es temprano y quiero ir al parque con Spencer.

Alzó la vista hacia el joven perfilador, con sus ojitos comenzando a cristalizarse por escasas lágrimas y su labio inferior temblando en el infortunio.

Spencer sonrió de la manera más dulce que fue capaz, comenzando a acariciar los suaves mechones del pequeño.

-Yo creo que podemos ir un par de horas.

Jack trepó hasta rodear los hombros del muchacho, mimando con velocidad su propio rostro en el largo cabello castaño. Aaron le observó confundido. Y Spencer de verdad esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran.

Había un número considerable de familias alrededor cuando llegaron al parque, cosa extraña tratándose de la hora en la que el sol comenzaba a tener cierta intensidad. Un aire cálido soplaba por entre las ramas de los arboles estratégicamente adheridos a la tierra, las mascotas jadeaban en busca de sombra, y el metal que recubría los juegos despedía un particular aroma al hacer contacto con las sustancias corporales adheridas a la piel de los niños. Hacía calor y a nadie parecía realmente importarle.

-¿Seguro de que quieres estar aquí? –fue lo primero que había escuchado de Aaron desde que había aceptado la oferta de Jack.

-Sí. –asintió simplemente.

Giró sobre sus propios pies, familiarizándose con el ambiente; no era que nunca hubiese estado ahí, sólo que había más gente de lo normal y ese iba siendo un día de lo más _peculiar_. Fue cuando divisó a una pareja joven empujando un cochecito; la mujer hacía gestos al pequeño en su interior mientras el atractivo padre sonreía con la "conversación" que mantenían. Repentinamente la dama rubia fijó sus azules ojos sobre él, sonrió y comenzó a hacer señas para ellos, acercándose cada vez más.

-Hola, Spence. –le saludó J.J. dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, antes de hacer lo mismo para Aaron y palpar la cabeza de Jack.

Ambos estrecharon la mano de Will, intercambiando un par de sonrisas. Jack se inclinó de inmediato al cochecito, concediendo las palabras cortas y los gestos que siempre parecían divertir a Henry.

-Hola, chicos –dijo Spencer-. Que coincidencia verlos por aquí.

Los delgados labios de J.J. se curvaron, regalando una mirada de complicidad a Hotch. Spencer recogió ello inmediatamente.

-Yo les llamé –se adelantó Aaron a cualquier palabra-. Pensé que te sentirías mejor con un poco de compañía, ¿y quién mejor para entender este día?

-En su segundo día de las madres vale resaltar –intervino con una voz apacible el antiguo detective Lamontagne, obsequiando una mirada de orgullo ajeno desde la suavidad de sus ojos cerúleos-. Y no conozco quién lo merezca más.

Jennifer golpeó con gentileza el hombro de su pareja, en un intento de desviar la vergüenza que osó comenzar a teñir sus mejillas de rosa.

-¡Papi! –Jack exclamó, halando de su pantalón-. ¿Puedo llevar a jugar a Henry? –sonrió, señalando al niñito que estrujaba su dinosaurio de felpa.

-Habría que preguntarle al señor Lamontagne y a la señorita Jareau. Pero, ¿no crees que Henry es algo pequeño para jugar contigo? –revolvió el delgado cabello dorado, recibiendo risillas sin sentido.

-Yo juego con él cuando Spencer lo cuida. Spencer dijo que está bien porque es como si yo fuera su hermano mayor, y cuando juego con él ya no se quiere comer mis juguetes. –insistía, balanceando su cuerpecito entre el tironeo constante a la tela y el infante en el cochecito.

J.J. y Will se miraron un instante. La mujer asintió tras un gesto, transmitiendo un mensaje que Spencer fue incapaz de codificar.

-Bueno, yo creo que podemos jugar con ustedes. –dijo Will, desprendiendo los amarres y tomando a Henry entre sus brazos.

De inmediato Aaron agarró la mano de Jack, quien no podía dejar de ver al bebé con una expresión que interpretaba como curiosidad.

-¿Puedo subir a Henry a la resbaladilla? –preguntó esperando una respuesta por parte de cualquiera de los padres.

-… Ya veremos –fue lo último que escucharon decir a Aaron mientras se alejaban con dirección a la zona de juegos.

Jennifer enganchó la pañalera de tela a su hombro, provocando que Reid empujase el cochecito en su natural cortesía. Buscaron una banca sola donde apreciar a los hombres jugar con sus niños, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, y cómodamente acogida bajo la fresca sombra de un gran árbol.

-Jack es un niño adorable. –señaló J.J. en su búsqueda por entablar una conversación, inclinándose casualmente contra el respaldo de madera.

-Lo es. –asintió con fineza mientras observaba al aludido corretear alrededor de la resbaladilla.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu primer día de las madres, Spence?

-… Bien. –acompañó su declaración con un manso suspiro.

-No pareces muy convencido de ello.

-Claro que lo estoy –su espalda se irguió casi en un sobresalto, bajo una actitud positiva y preparando su mejor sonrisa-. Tuve el desayuno en la cama, no tuve que lavar los trastes, fuimos al centro comercial, me compraron un libro, almorzamos y comimos helados juntos, jugamos juegos de vídeo. Ha sido un día muy divertido.

Mantuvo su diminuto gesto tanto como le era posible, notando la manera en que la boca de la mujer se fruncía sobre una sola mejilla, reflejando una sonrisa de perspicacia que hacía juego perfecto con la sagacidad de sus ojos.

J.J. extendió los hombros, permitiendo a sus codos descansar contra el respaldo de madera opaca. Relajó el cuerpo y deslizó la pierna derecha sobre su muslo izquierdo, cruzándolas en una posición que parecía desafiar al prodigioso Doctor Reid. Sólo entonces, con una voz sosegada, preguntó:

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te está molestando?

Spencer arqueó las cejas y curveó sus labios, delatando lo inusual de una pregunta tan directa. Se sesgó sobre su regazo, sosteniendo el peso en sus codos, justo en las rodillas.

-Dime tú qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Aaron. –preguntó al momento de cerrar los ojos en un soplo de entrega.

Que sean puestas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Spencer percibió el movimiento del parco cuerpo a su lado, tomando una posición más confortable.

-No mucho –inició-. Estábamos en casa y llamó, creí que sería algún caso urgente. Pero comenzó como una conversación casual hasta que me preguntó si podíamos venir a pasear al parque con ustedes, que quizá yo podría entender "tu dilema con Jack y tu primer día de las madres" –se dio un instante para aspirar el aire fresco en su derredor-. Lo demás, bueno, ha sido obvio.

Frustrado, empujó el aliento fuera de su garganta e izó el mentón, encontrándose con los gentiles ojos coloreados de azul.

-Tuve un desayuno en la cama bastante confuso en el que debí hacerle un frente positivo a un niño pequeño, sin demostrarle lo desconcertado que en realidad estaba; tras comer todos juntos ni siquiera se me permitió levantarme de la mesa para ayudar a limpiar, y tenemos ese acuerdo táctico de si uno cocina el otro limpia excepto en ocasiones especiales, pero ambos habíamos dicho que pese a lo que creía Jack, no era una ocasión especial –su voz sonaba dubitativa, acongojada por una marea de sentimientos y razonamientos-; fuimos al centro comercial, como si no me sintiese suficientemente aparte de ese mundo fraternal; me compraron un libro, un regalo que sólo me recordó lo culpable que soy también de permitir esta farsa –se golpeó el pecho con suavidad, acusándose ácidamente-; almorzamos y comimos helado que hizo sentir todo un poco más normal, pero… no duró; jugamos juegos de vídeo, y fue el momento en el que ya no pude quedarme callado y le dije a Aaron la verdad.

Spencer cerró los ojos, inclinándose de nuevo hasta obtener el rostro entre sus manos, frotando con aspereza la piel obscura alrededor de sus párpados.

-No sé… no sé siquiera con quién estoy más enojado, si con Aaron por hacerme esto o conmigo por permitirlo –dejó ir una risilla amarga-. No, ni siquiera sé si estoy enojado con él, digo, ¿puedo culparlo por querer ver sonreír a su hijo? Jack la pasó muy mal tras la muerte de Haley, es normal que quiera buscar un reemplazo de su afecto.

Apagó su voz ante la posibilidad. Había algo en la palabra "reemplazo" que le constreñía el corazón, capturaba el aliento y picaba los ojos con un par de lágrimas.

La mujer sintió ese mismo vacío al escucharle, pero prefirió mantenerse objetiva, lejos de su sensible naturalidad de empatía.

-Entonces –comenzó, buscando elegir las palabras más certeras-… ¿crees que Jack y Hotch están haciendo esto por Haley?

-Sé que tal vez ni ellos lo vean así, que somos una familia y que está bien darme un día festivo que hay libre. Pero… no quiero que sea así. Yo los amo, y ellos siempre me han querido; ¿por qué tiene que ser ahora como si fuera otra persona? –calló, carraspeando su garganta, relamiéndose los labios secos-… no quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie.

La mujer respiró, inhalando y exhalando con sosiego el aire en su derredor. Posó su mano sobre la espalda de Spencer, frotando con delicadeza un par de veces. Esa acción atrajo la atención del joven, a quien recibió con maternal sonrisa.

-Eres una buena persona, Spence –afirmó con simpleza, colocando finamente las manos sobre su estrecho regazo-. Amas a Jack como si realmente fuera tu hijo, haces a Hotch tan feliz, y sólo buscas el bienestar de ambos, verlos contentos. Y Haley lo sabía. Es por ello, y sobre todo porque te aman de la misma forma, que dentro de todo esto tienes tu propio lugar, no el frío espacio vacío que dejó alguien más –calló un instante, no frígido, no incomodo; sólo seguro de existir-. Pero no soy la más indicada para decírtelo.

Spencer se irguió un poco, fijando su mirada en las afables facciones de J.J., manteniéndose expectante. Ella sonrió para él, arrugando en son de esa ternura la piel alrededor de los ojos azules.

-¿Has pensado en hablar, no con Hotch, sino con Jack respecto a cómo te sientes?

Una inexplicable consternación se apoderó de Spencer Reid. No era que no hubiese entendido, o que fuese simplemente ridículo el no haberlo pensado antes; pero en su misma reflexión permaneció inmóvil, siguiendo con mirada meditabunda un par de hojas que el viento caliente arrancó desde lo alto de unas frágiles ramas.

-Tienes una licenciatura en psicología. –dijo de repente la mujer, como si fuese necesario recordarlo.

-Eso no me convierte obligatoriamente en un buen padre. –balanceó su cabeza un par de veces, sintiendo la ligera humedad del sudor bajo su cabello.

-No –respondió inmediata, dándole completa razón-. Te convierte en alguien con un conocimiento suficiente acerca de las emociones y el desarrollo de los niños.

Spencer le dirigió un vistazo a ese rostro lleno de seguridad, manteniéndole expectante, no a fin a una falta de entendimiento, sino a la mera curiosidad del rumbo por el que la bella mujer había decidido conducir la conversación.

Ella sonrió ligeramente soberbia y continuó:

-Eso significa que sabes muy bien que Jack, como Henry o cualquier niño, entiende más de lo que creemos. Él tiene empatía, así que puede percibir tus sentimientos –suspiró con intención, modificando la pose del doctor a la propia de un simple pupilo-. Si no se los comunicas seguirá notando que algo malo pasa; pero no sabrá nunca lo que es, ni por qué te sientes triste o te comportas de cierta forma –con la más suma suavidad colocó una mano sobre el hombro ajeno, captando todo pensamiento-. Así que sea lo que tengas que decirle, él lo entenderá.

Spencer contuvo la respiración, tanteando en cada palabra, añorando el más simple trueque: teoría por práctica. Sí, había leído cientos de libros acerca del desarrollo infantil, teorías psicopedagógicas, los aspectos casi genéticos que comparten los niños, la neurología que construye de forma biológica sus cerebros, y no quería pensar en cuánto más; pero ahora, nada de ello parecía tener un claro objetivo.

-¡Spencer, mira! –exclamó Jack con emoción, caminando tras Henry, quien se tambaleaba con los pasos veloces que aún sus piernitas no estaban acostumbradas a dar-. Henry ya puede correr solito.

Jack se adelantó, sin preocupación consciente de que el más pequeño fuese a tropezar, o que ambos padres venían tras ellos al rescate.

Jennifer sonrió, cerniéndose sobre el suelo empolvado para extender ampliamente los brazos hacia su pequeño. Henry vociferó: "¡_Mami, mami!"_ con emoción, agigantando los pasos hasta casi caer contra los brazos de la dama que le recibió en un abrazo.

Jack rió sin sentido alguno, recostando su cabecita en el regazo de Spencer por un momento. Luego, como si hubiese resuelto un misterio trascendental, alzó la mirada y dijo:

-¿Y sabes qué, Spencer? Henry también puede jugar, no como yo, pero ahora juega mejor que antes. Ya no se le caen las cosas, puede decir mi nombre sin equivocarse, y ahora sí entiende casi todo lo que le digo.

-Tiene casi dos años, Jack; es más grande y puede hacer más cosas.

Por un largo rato, Jack escuchó atento cómo Henry era distinto hoy al bebé recién nacido que conoció entre mantitas azules con patitos de goma y globos de felicitaciones. Había algo en cómo Spencer conseguía explicar cada cosa del mundo, que las volvían casi una aventura de la que el niño quería formar parte.

A lo largo de dos horas más, las rondas de juego y los relevos de cuidado cesaron junto con el abrazador calor que, inherente, había mantenido ese día de mayo. Parecía tan increíble que con los adultos tan agotados y el pequeño Henry dormido en su propio cansancio, Jack alegase quedarse para seguir jugando.

No, eso definitivamente no quedaba como opción. Aclarado ello, ambas parejas se despidieron con agrado, prometiéndose repetir la particular ocasión en algún momento cercano.

Fueron J.J. y Will los que se despidieron de nuevo con un par de sonrisas y un suave agitar de muñecas en medio de su alejamiento, y siguieron de frente hasta el lindero del parque, donde sus pies fatigados agradecieron el haber aparcado su automóvil tan cerca. Allí Jennifer se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, justo cuando Will colocaba cuidadosamente a Henry en el asiento trasero. Dirigió una ojeada hacia Spencer, captando el instante en que alzó a Jack en brazos.

La fémina le observó con el más gentil esmero. Y definitivamente, confiaba en que Spencer Reid podría lidiar con ello.

Llegaron a casa sin prisa. Jack atravesó campante la sala de estar hasta su habitación. Spencer y Aaron le siguieron, con pasos cuya pesadez despectivamente les remarcó una y otra vez lo viejos que eran para _esto_.

Entonces Aaron se arrojó al sofá, descansando el peso de sus músculos enervados contra la superficie sintética. Cerró los ojos, colocando el brazo sobre ellos, protegiéndoles de la luz artificial en el techo, sintiendo cómo de poco en poco el sueño caía sobre él. Spencer le miró, y supo que era ahora o nunca…

-Aaron… –le llamó.

-¿Sí? –fue apenas un murmullo atrapado entre una pereza que se iba acrecentando.

-Necesitamos hablar. –dijo con la más suma firmeza.

Hotch retiró el brazo sobre sus ojos, hasta mirar fijamente a su amante.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó con extrañez ante el tono impasible y la mirada lánguidamente exigente. Tomó asiento, otorgando la seriedad que le era solicitada en silencio.

De inmediato las facciones de Spencer se aflojaron, y ocupó el lugar que había quedado libre. Sus miradas se enfrentaron en una muda incertidumbre. Y con una voz neutra, frustradamente decidida, comenzó:

-Quiero hablar con Jack, pero creo que debo hacerlo contigo primero.

Aaron asintió con suavidad; esperaba este momento con suma anterioridad.

Reid desvió la mirada, posándola sobre sus propios dedos jugueteando en su regazo. Suspiró con descontento.

-Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte que le hayas pedido a J.J. que nos acompañase, de verdad fue algo muy considerado de tu parte. Me ayudó mucho.

Sonrió con un agradecimiento atisbado de melancolía, recibiendo la misma mueca como respuesta. Aaron no hablaría, sólo le dejaría continuar.

-Sé que ya hablamos de esto en el centro comercial, y de ninguna manera estoy excusando mi responsabilidad acerca de lo lejos que he dejado ir el asunto. Pero –exhaló el aire caliente que había estado conteniendo en la garganta, delatando su vacilación, su falla-… somos una pareja, y creo que es importante que sepas… cómo me siento respecto a lo que ha sido este día.

Hotch le miró expectante, notablemente deseoso de llegar al final de la línea. Sujetó su mano, pasando la yema del pulgar sobre los nudillos níveos.

-… N-No te culpo por querer hacer de éste un buen día para Jack –comenzó con voz trémula, taciturna, hasta que fue incapaz de mantener el contacto visual otro poco-. Han pasado muchas cosas horribles. Entiendo que este día en especial quieras volverlo un buen recuerdo p-pero… no es la forma –mordió su mejilla interior, en una vana búsqueda de valor-. M-Me siento mal por Jack, por ti. Y creo que… yo tampoco me lo merezco.

Lamió sus labios y tragó saliva con indecisión. Seguía mirando atentamente el roce constante del pulgar ajeno sobre sus dedos, la mano que tomaba la suya en busca de sosiego. Entonces, sintió un calor en su mejilla, identificándolo rápidamente cómo la palma de Aaron, que con un ligero movimiento dirigió sus ojos a un encuentro.

-No era mi intención –dijo; no necesitaba escuchar más-. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así.

El más joven sintió cómo fueron dos las manos que tomaron las suyas, aumentando gradualmente la fuerza que les presionaba juntas. Regresó el apriete, como un soporte, comprendiendo que el hombre iba a continuar:

-Te dejé lidiar con Jack tú solo, que tomarás las decisiones porque sabía que no serías capaz de negarte –suspiró-. Y creí que estaba bien; darle un nuevo propósito a un día que se había vuelto vacío, hacer feliz a mi hijo, consentirte un rato. Parecía algo tan fácil de dejar pasar –alzó las cejas junto con un muy breve escape de aire desde los labios que dibujaban una sonrisa apesadumbrada-. Pero no lo es, ¿verdad? –le miró lastimosamente-. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Descendió la cabeza pensando en nada realmente, sintiéndose abrumado por el picor de la culpa. Fue cuando percibió la suavidad de un beso sobre su cabello negro, y la sonrisa gentil que se extendió en medio del contacto.

-Lo sé –escuchó la suave voz del muchacho decirle, lleno de tranquilidad y comprensión-. Ahora tengo que hablar con Jack.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante absorto. Aaron dirigió su atención a las manos que le sujetaban y asintió con sutileza.

-Si quieres que te ayude… -dijo el señor perfilador, curveando las cejas con un poco de sumisión.

-No, gracias –le sonrió Reid-. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo. Sólo prométeme que no habrá más sorpresas.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Papi, puedo comer galletas? –escucharon la voz de Jack a la par de sus pequeños pasos por el pasillo.

Aaron y Spencer rieron con algo de gracia, desprendiendo el agarre que aún conectaba sus manos.

-Tienes que tomar un baño primero, Jack –dijo lo suficientemente alto-. ¿Quieres que Spencer o yo te acompañemos?

De pronto el caminar de Jack cesó por un instante, reanudándose en lo que parecía ser sentido contrario. Se miraron con extrañez. Reid se levantó del sofá, buscando asegurarse que Jack estuviese bien. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo; ¿probablemente el pequeño sólo tomó unas cuantas galletas, huyendo con ellas a su habitación?

Los pasos regresaron por el corredor una vez más, y fue cuando Spencer se detuvo, siendo su vista bloqueada por un gran ramo de girasoles, amarillos, frescos; parecían recién cortados.

Su respiración se detuvo. Un segundo, dos.

La cabecita de Jack se asomó para dejar a su tierno rostro revelarse, con su par de ojitos brillantes y una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Caminó hacia él, despacio, manifestando la dificultad que parecía presentarle el tamaño del arreglo floral entre sus brazos.

-Para ti, Spencer. –dijo Jack, golpeando la mano de Spencer con las flores.

Esperó y empujó las flores de nuevo, esperando una respuesta.

Spencer enroscó sus brazos alrededor del obsequio sin mera conciencia, notando hasta entonces el listón rojo al final del papel platinado que envolvía los girasoles.

El infante se tambaleó al perder el peso de extra. Fijó los pies al suelo, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Feliz día de las madres, Spencer. –y se arrojó a abrazar sus piernas, restregando su mejilla contra la tela un poco.

Spencer sostuvo su cabeza, y Jack de inmediato se giró sobre sí mismo, corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

El joven se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, inhalando y exhalando con la más suma lentitud el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Algo explotó dentro de él, una frustración incierta, un furor sin claro destinatario. En un momento fue capaz de moverse bajo pasos veloces e iracundos, que lo llevaron de regreso a la sala de estar.

-¿Jack está bien? –le preguntó Aaron, buscando el control remoto entre la repisa del televisor.

Extrañado ante la falta de respuesta se volvió, encontrándose con la mirada irascible de su subordinado.

-¿Todo bien? –inquirió el hombre, tomando nota de la pose defensiva.

Arqueó la ceja consternado frente a la mirada estática, contemplando cómo la respiración del joven se volvía más pesada paulatinamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en lo que parecían una docena de girasoles envueltos en un bello papel escarchado, y un gran listón rojo en la base.

-Lindas flores –continuó, intentando amenizar la situación-. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

Spencer tragó saliva, ignorando las ganas que tenía de lanzar el ramo contra el señor perfilador.

-Es increíble que me hayas mentido así. –escupió, moderando cuanto fue posible, el enojo y los decibeles de su voz.

Arrojó las flores por la corta distancia que le separaba del sofá, aproximándose al otro individuo.

-Pero claro –se pasó las manos por el cabello y el rostro con aspereza-; _"no fue mi intención". "Traté de disuadirlo". "Lo siento mucho". "Lo prometo"_ –imitó ridículamente, descargando la mayor parte de su irritación en la frase final-. Y yo fui tan estúpido como para creerte, siendo que no era la primera vez en el día que me habías mentido.

Soltó un gruñido bajo, comenzando a caminar en un diminuto círculo, re direccionando así toda la ansia que cargaba consigo en ese momento.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Aaron se acercó, preocupado.

Extendió su brazo hasta que sus dedos rozaron los de Spencer. El chico se apartó al instante, deteniendo su andar para encarar al hombre mayor.

-De ESO –señaló los girasoles abandonados sobre el asiento de piel sintética-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? A mí. ¡A Jack!

Aaron dio una ojeada a las flores amarillentas, aún consternado por todo.

-Cualquier cosa que podía cambiar acerca de lo que ha pasado hoy, se ha ido. ¡Y todo gracias a ti!

-¿Por las flores, quieres decir? –apenas dijo, sintiéndose en un mundo ajeno a esa supuesta comprensión que al parecer debía tener sobre los hechos.

-Por lo que representan –acometió de inmediato, con la más silenciosa indignación-. Tú no… no viste su sonrisa, s-su mirada cuando me las dio –posó la frente contra su palma, enroscando el otro brazo alrededor de su vientre, respirando en medio del carraspeó de su garganta. Su voz era trémula, insegura-. Este gesto que ves tan pequeño, Jack le dio un valor inmenso.

Silencio. Spencer percibió los pasos cautelosos de Aaron, hasta colocarse frente a él.

-Yo no compré esas flores. Ni siquiera sabía que quería darte unas.

La voz de Hotch tambaleaba entre la incertidumbre y ese extraño toque de calma que vestía cada palabra con la verdad. Inmutable, directa. Y Spencer pensó en las incontables veces que el agente había hablado de esa manera; manteniendo el sosiego bajo cualquier situación.

Alzó la cabeza de poco en poco, topando sus ojos.

Otro silencio.

Hotch levantó su mano, acercándola al rostro de su amante. Spencer se inclinó un poco más lejos, haciendo retroceder al hombre.

-No puedo creer que pienses que soy tan idiota como para creerme eso. –musitó, casi con el aliento.

-Spencer, te estoy diciendo la verdad. –ahora era Aaron quién parecía frustrado, no obstante, intentando mantenerse tranquilo, centrado.

-Claro, como lo hiciste esta mañana que dijiste que me ayudarías –evitó un contacto directo al hablar, mientras su voz se entonaba en un canto cada vez más sarcástico-. Y también tengo que suponer que Jack condujo a una florería y compró una docena de girasoles él solo. Gracias por aclarar el concepto que tienes de "IQ de 187".

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Aaron fue tras él, impidiéndole avanzar más de cuatro simples pasos.

-Reid. –le llamó, casi reprendiéndolo.

Spencer se volvió sobre sus talones, impactando sus miradas de inmediato.

-No me hables como si estuviéramos en la oficina –reclamó entre dientes, señalándole con su dedo en una especia de ultimátum-. No eres mi jefe aquí. Soy tu pareja y estamos hablando de TU hijo, del que dijiste que es NUESTRO –esperó, apretando los labios-. Así que me siento con todo el derecho de estar molesto porque estás siendo un mal padre para él.

Terminó. Mantuvo su mirada afilada contra la de Aaron, respirando en medio del tangible silencio. Hotch mantenía sus ojos inamovibles, el ceño fruncido, volviendo notable el disgusto que se había construido en él.

-Yo no sabía nada de esas flores. –fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar a la repisa para recoger el control remoto y encender el televisor, ignorando todo lo demás.

Spencer relajó la tensión en su pose cuando Aaron se sentó. Suspiró agotado y decidió seguir el plan original. Caminó con lentitud por el corredor, advirtiendo la puerta del baño abierta y la habitación vacía; se preocupó de que Jack hubiese escuchado algo de la pelea. Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo ante la idea, y siguió caminado al mismo paso hasta llegar a la alcoba del pequeño Hotchner. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y esperó a que el niño la abriera.

-Spencer. –dijo alegre, revolviendo innecesariamente la toalla sobre su cabellera, jactándose de su responsabilidad para bañarse solo.

Al muchacho le extrañó que Jack se vistiera con otro cambio de ropa en lugar de colocarse su pijama, para desperdiciar el resto de la tarde sin más que comer golosinas y ver dibujos animados. Aun así entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Jack, quiero que hablemos –comenzó-. Una charla de hombre a hombre entre tú y yo, ¿te parece bien? –no sabía si era un buen momento para recurrir a sus conocimientos acerca del desarrollo de los niños; apelando a su ego y necesidad de ser reconocido como alguien mayor. Pero cualquier ayuda era apreciada.

El niño asintió, esperando mientras Spencer se sentaba al borde de la cama, ubicando al infante en un grácil movimiento frente a él.

-¿Por qué estás enojado con papi? –Le preguntó Jack sin lugar a dudas.

-Eso, más o menos, es de lo que te quiero hablar, cariño –suspiró, tomando las manitas entre las suyas-. Tú sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad?

-Yo también te amo mucho, Spencer. –le sonrió, como si se juzgase la persona más importante en el universo.

-Lo sé –pasó su mano por los mechones húmedos, peinándolos con gentileza-. El día de hoy fue muy especial, bonito en verdad pero…

-¿No te gustó, Spencer?

-No, digo, sí. Me gustó mucho. Pero…

Se detuvo al notar la preocupación dibujarse en cada facción del infante; sabía que los niños no procesaban las cosas de la misma forma, que tal vez ese momento tan simple en el que Spencer hacía una llamada a su valor, podía tratarse también de uno de los instantes más angustiantes en la vida de Jack; el pequeño no podía construir siquiera una idea de lo que sucedía. Spencer suspiró, dándose a entender la necesidad de ser directo:

-Jack –comenzó suave, dubitativo-…. Papá y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Estás triste y molesto con papi por mi culpa? –el pequeño dio un sobresalto, aferrándose inseguro a las manos del doctor.

-No, no, claro que no. –Spencer trató de bruñir la voz bajo un soplido gentil; el tacto tras una caricia amorosa, relajando de inmediato al niño-. Cuando papá y yo peleamos no es culpa tuya, Jack. Son pequeños problemas nuestros. Nada que no podamos resolver. –una sonrisa; la más convincente que pudo.

Jack gesticuló la misma mueca.

-Lo que quiero decir es que papá y yo estamos preocupados de que no te sientas bien.

El infante arqueó una ceja curioso. Se revisó los brazos, las manos y las rodillas, buscando algún raspón que no hubiese localizado antes. Tocó su frente, midiéndose fugaz la temperatura, y resolvió:

-Yo me siento bien.

Spencer suspiró, recordándose que debía ser más directo. Retomó sus manitas, manteniendo los gestos más dulces a los que podía acudir.

-Papá dijo que había hablado contigo sobre esto del día de las madres.

-Sip- asintió-. Dijo que a ti no te iba a gustar, pero sí te gustó mucho, mucho. –vitoreaba, columpiando festivamente las manos del joven con las suyas.

-Me gustó –le reiteró, cesando sus movimientos-. Es sólo que... ¿hablaste con la tía Jessica?

-Sí. La tía Jess me dijo que tú no eres mi mami, que eres el novio de papi y que por eso eres como otro papá para mí.

-¿Y entiendes eso? –le alegró tomar el curso que quería.

-… Sí –asentía no del todo convencido-. Pero yo creo que tú eres como mi mami.

-Jack –tomó su mejilla, dócil, atento, restregando apenas la punta de sus dedos-. Yo no soy tu mamá porque tú ya tienes una mamá –pausó-. Haley no está aquí como antes, pero es tu mamá sin importar nada, sin importar lo mucho que me quieres, o que yo esté con tu papá –el infante le miraba, sumamente atento-, o lo que sea que haya pasado.

-No eres mi mami –le respondió-, porque yo ya tengo una mami aunque ahora ella está en el cielo. La tía Jess me dijo que ella siempre me va a cuidar y me va a querer como yo a ella.

-Eso es cierto. –sonrió para él, palmeando la dorada cabecita.

-Pero tú eres como una mamá –repitió inmediato, ignorando a cualquier replica-. Porque juegas conmigo, me haces de cenar macarrones con queso, me lees cuentos antes de dormir, me dejas dormir contigo y mi papi cuando tengo miedo –al decir ello, Jack no podía contener el curioso balanceo que se había apoderado de sus piececitos. Entonces, de repente, sonrió, recordando el detalle más importante-: Me abrazas y me quieres, y haces feliz a papi como mi mami lo hacía. Tú no eres mi mami, mami; eres como otra mami.

Spencer no sabía cómo sentirse. Dudoso, satisfecho, feliz, extraño. Le había golpeado una furtiva ola de palabras e inrimables versos.

-¿Y las flores? –Por un segundo temió ni siquiera entender tal espontaneo giró de tema.

-¡Las compró tía Jess! –exclamó Jack falto de complicaciones.

-¿Jessica? –reiteraba para sí. No vislumbraba a Jessica Brooks como la coautora.

-Sip –asintió frenético-. Papi y tía Jess estaban muy raros conmigo –curioseó superficial entre el asunto-. Tía Jess habló de mi mami, y se puso triste. Pero luego le dije lo mucho que te pareces a una mamá, y lo mucho que me quieres y que yo te quiero –se abrazó al regazo de Spencer-. Entonces tía Jess se puso muy feliz y fuimos a comprar flores para ustedes. Yo le dije que tus favoritos de todos son los girasoles y entonces los compramos.

-¿"Ustedes"?

Jack se lanzó al suelo con velocidad y fuerza, tomando ventaja de la superficie afelpada que ofrecía la alfombra en derredor a su cama. Se metió bajo la base de madera sólida, apenas asomando sus pececillos por el borde.

-¡Lo tengo! –gritó Jack, saliendo de su escondite con al menos una docena de lirios blancos, envueltos delicadamente entre un lustroso papel violeta sujeto por un gran lazo amarillento.

-Jack, eso…

-Tía Jess y yo las escogimos para mi mami. Me dijo que eran sus más favoritas. Prometió que las iba a comprar y las iba a dejar aquí. –Se abrazó al enorme ramo, perdiendo el equilibrio unos momentos ante lo que su cuerpecito juzgaba de colosal peso-. ¿Podemos ir a visitar a mami para darle sus flores, papi?

Spencer se giró, encarando al caballero que descansaba en el marco de la puerta a sus espaldas. Enfatizó en la mescolanza de su sonrisa, de lo que dibujaban sus orbes obscuras; orgullo, melancolía, y una pizca de la más pura ternura.

-Por supuesto que sí, amigo. –le respondió.

El pequeño dio un salto de alegría.

-¡Agua! ¡Agua! –Comenzó a gritar a penas sus rodillas pararon de flexionar- ¡Tía Jess dijo que las flores toman mucha agua!

Spencer se mantuvo impávido en su posición. El mundo giró frente a él, dejándole comprender finalmente que Jack siempre, siempre extrañaría a su madre; incluso en el momento en que sus memorias fuesen sólo constructos de historias vagas y escenas en el televisor; y su rostro, un burdo trazo recopilado por los retratos polvosos en las repisas de madera. Pero no era un fantasma con el propósito de atormentar su vida, ni un _alguien_ cuyo recuerdo tuviese que lastimar el tierno corazón del infante como él lo creía.

Era más, mucho más bello que eso.

Sostuvo una mirada ligera con Aaron, compartiendo más que ese pensamiento. El hombre se aproximó hasta el más joven, declinando todo son de disculpas y lamentos.

-Feliz día de las madres. –le ofreció una sonrisa y un beso suave.

Spencer correspondió.

Y esta vez no fue molestia ni frustración lo que se alojó en su pecho. Fue una sensación dulce, real, poco convencional; pero que sabía sólo era para él, y que todo estaba bien.

**FIN**

Me encanta siempre pensar en la linda dinámica que podrían tener Reid y Jack!

Esos tres serían una familia tan bonita!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que, independientemente de la fecha en la que les toqué festejar este día, lo disfruten/hayan disfrutado con sus madres n3n

Y, bueno, acá entre nosotros… no soy madre ni nada por el estilo, pero unos cuantos reviews serían un regalo que me haría muy feliz. *w* Sí? Siiiiiiiiiiiii? *3*

Hasta la siguiente vez!

Dayna Kon OUT!~


End file.
